The Fall Of Innocence
by ramblingsofcrazywomen
Summary: The last year of Hogwarts for Lily Evans and James Potter is an interesting time full of pressures both inside and outside the school.


The Fall of Innocence

**AN. Hello Everyone!**

**This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction, so please be gentle. I can handle objective criticism, so feel free to help me become a better writer. I am trying to be as accurate to the Harry Potter time line as I can, but since I am writing in a period with very little time lines, I am going to fudge things up a little.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bry**

**Disclaimer: All the characters that are from the Harry Potter books belong to J. K. Rowling. I am a poor college student with an over active imagination. Have pity on me and don't sue!**

Chapter 1

The Dancing Dust, the Ice Witch, and the New Head

_I hate James Potter. No, hate is too weak of a word. I despise the very existence of him. I hate the way he smirks. I hate the way he tugs at his hair. I hate the way he has no regard for anyone but his friends. If Potter ended up getting beaten to a bloody death by the Whomping Willow, I could care less since that is how much I hate him._

Lily Evans paused from writing to catch a breath. Her chest heaved under her black robes. She sat cross legged in a corner of the extensive Hogwarts library. It was the middle of the morning, but Lily already had enough of the day.

How was it possible for him to ruin her favorite class? All Lily had wanted was a peaceful Charms class. Just an hour ago, Lily had been standing over her workspace, quietly saying _puella pucher_ , a charm that should cause a healthy glow of prettiness to wrap around her body. It was just a simple charm, something that should have been easy to accomplish until she noticed the dust moving around her space. It swirled and swirled until it changed into the shape of Professor Flitwick dressed in a clown's outfit. She tried to stifle her laugh, but the dust charm started dancing like an Irish dancer.

She felt a slight tap on her shoulder.

"Lily?"

She turned around and saw that Professor Flitwick had seen the dust move too.

"I didn't…"

He stared pointedly at her outstretched wand that was directed at his image. Her fingers instinctively dropped it. The image fell away. Professor Flitwick's frown deepened. "This is something I would not except from you, Ms. Evans, being Head Girl and all. I sadly have to subtract 30 points from Gryffindor."

Lily felt the stares of her fellow seventh year Gryffindors burning into her back.

"Yes, Professor" She knew it would be futile to argue. She picked her wand back up as he waked over to the next row of tables. She started to work on the charm again when she heard the snigger. She whipped her head around and caught him. James Potter sent her a warm smile from across the way. He shook his wand and the dust began to move again. She felt her temper soar as she turned around.

The class period seemed to take forever to finish. As soon as Professor Flitwick dismissed the class, Lily packed up her books and got out of the room as fast as she could. She ran through the corridors and into the library. And then she pulled out her one true friend at Hogwarts. Her journal.

_I don't know what Professor Dumbledore was thinking when he appointed Potter as Head Boy this year. Potter wasn't even a prefect before. Why did Professor Dumbledore think that Potter was suited for the job? This is the same boy has either been responsible for most of the pranks done in this school or at least has been involved in them. The last month of walking the halls with him at night for duty has been terrible. Just being in his presence puts me on edge. I don't understand why. But when he looks at me, I feel weird. Like he is sizing me up. Seeing how far he could push me before I jump down his throat…_

Lily smeared the ink on her page as the bell began to ring for the next period of classes. She carefully blew on the last thing she wrote, and closed her journal. She adjusted the shoulder strap on her bag and rushed to Muggle Studies.

Lily sat in the middle of the chaos of the great hall, but didn't hear a word. Some people were laughing. A few were arguing. But no one held her attention.

James wanted her attention. It wasn't a secret. He thought Lily Evans was one of the most beautiful girls attending Hogwarts. And the most unattainable. She was second to none in most of their classes, except for Transfiguration. James held that position. She did her work, talked to a few of the girls in Gryffindor, but never really connected with anyone. She was the Ice Witch, and he made it his goal to crack her.

"Oh give it up Prongs. It is a lost cause." Sirius Black sniggered with his mouth full of bread. "If you keep on giving Evans the sad puppy dog face, someone might have to put you to sleep to keep you from your misery."

James ignored him. Sirius might be his best friend, but that didn't mean he had to listen to Sirius' crap.

"What does he even see in her?" Sirius decided to turn his inquiry on Remus Lupin, a fellow friend. "She isn't hard on the eyes, but she has the social skills of Snivellus! She just isn't interested in anyone, let alone him."

Remus shook his head as he continued to play with his meat. "Lily does have a personality. She just doesn't share it with anyone much. I had no problem enjoying her company while we were prefects together." His shaggy light brown hair glowed in the light. "Just drop it, Sirius. Let James have his moment of idolatry."

"But he looks so pathetic, Moony. The apple of his eye wants nothing to do with him. Every other girl would be grateful that James Potter glanced their way, well after I did." He gave Remus a wolfish smile. "We should get James a girl."

"You know James could hear everything you say, dog breath." James finally returned to the conversation. "I don't like Evans. She just puzzles me."

"Yeah, right."

"Get off it."

Sirius muffled a shout as Remus smiled at James. "You shouldn't have a problem James. I think dog breath learned his lesson."

James gave her one more look before finally digging into his meal. "So, Sirius, are you ready for practice this evening?"

Sirius smiled. "There are only two things on Prongs' mind. Lily Evans and Quidditch! Ow!" He sent Remus a dirty look. Remus just gave him a shrug. "Yeah, I am ready to practice kicking Slytherin ass."

"That's the kind of attitude I need. I am not going out my final year at Hogwarts without that cup! I won't let Gryffindor down." James almost said the final statement to his self.

"Who are we going to replace Jenkins with as keeper? Do you think any of the younger classes has what it takes?" Remus asked.

James set his fork down. "I don't know."

Sirius and Remus started discussing the team's options. James noticed Lily get up from her place. She had managed another meal without really talking to anyone. She must have felt his stare, because she turned and looked at him with those big bottle green eyes. If looks could kill, then the 17 year old boy would have been dead as a field mouse. She stomped over to him and said, "Potter, meet me in by the Fat Lady's portrait for our 8 o'clock roam. We also have to spend a brief time afterwards to make up the October roaming schedule for the prefects." She barely gave him time to acknowledge that he heard anything. She spun around, her red hair like fire under the chandelier's light.

Be the Ice Witch, Lily. James thought. I will get you.

Professor Minerva McGonagall muttered something softly in front of the gargoyle statue. It slowly moved back, and she was able to step onto the revolving staircase. She adjusted her glasses as she waited to reach the Headmaster's office. She was highly curious why Professor Dumbledore had requested her presence. Minerva was a newer member to the faculty, having only spent the last 5 years teaching Transfiguration.

The staircase finally stopped and she stepped off. She stepped through the entrance way and saw the greatest wizard of all time sitting at his desk. "You asked to see me, Professor?"

"Yes Minerva. Please have a seat."

She had to work on not being overwhelmed by the impressive room. It was part of one of the many towers of the castle. The circular walls were covered with bookshelves and portraits of the famous Headmasters of the past. If she though she saw the sorting hat from the beginning of the term peeking out from the top of one of the shelves. Her attention was directed back to Dumbledore.

"I have a few things to ask you, Minerva."

"Yes?"

He sat at up from his desk. "First, I have the great honor informing you that after winter holiday's I am appointing you head of the Gryffindor house. Don't look so surprised. With Professor Frolins leaving, I thought you would be the appropriate choice. You embody everything Godric Gryffindor stood for. You have courage and bravery. And you are an excellent instructor."

Minerva was speechless.

"Do you not accept the position?"

She shook herself awake. "Yes, of course I do."

His smile turned into a frown. "The next order of business is unfortunately not as pleasant. Are you aware of the Order of the Phoenix?"


End file.
